Growing Up
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Astral wants to show Yuma how much he loves him, but isn't sure if Yuma is ready. Keyshipping lemon.


Hello, Zexal fans! As promised, here's the keyshipping lemon I've been working on.

…

…

It had been almost a week now since Astral's memories had been recovered. Achieving this goal gave Astral the gift of a physical body, and he could now better interact with the world around him. He was still only visible to Yuma, but that didn't matter to Astral. All that mattered was Yuma. The first time he had ever touched the boy had been so overwhelming that it made Astral cry. The way Yuma's soft and gentle hands felt against his own was magical and beautiful. The skin on the young boy's face was soft and angelic, just has he had imagined it would be. It was moments like these that gave Astral a strange feeling. One that made his heart beat faster and his stomach twirl. Astral really liked that feeling. He wondered if Yuma felt the same way. He knew Yuma was still just a child and that he was too young to understand or experience love. Astral remembered overhearing a conversation Yuma had had with his sister, Akari. Something about "growing up" and that his body was going to start "changing". Yuma did not like this conversation and grew very embarrassed, Astral recalled. Then the talk turned towards different topics. Love. Something about…birds and bees. Astral wasn't sure what those had to do with anything, and when he asked Yuma about it he became angry and said he wasn't going to explain it.

Astral was once again performing his nightly ritual of watching Yuma as he slept. He knew Yuma didn't like this, but Astral did. Yuma always looked so peaceful and innocent during this time. His soft breathing. His eyelashes twitching against his skin. His fingers gently curved. One time before Astral had retained his physical body he had tried to reach out and hold Yuma's hand as he slept, but his fingertips merely passed through the boy's skin. Now that he was solid, Astral really wanted to try this again, but he wasn't sure if Yuma would be okay with it.

Astral figured he would try anyway. He extended a blue hand towards Yuma, who was lying on his left side in his hammock, and lightly gripped his right hand. Astral began to run his fingers over the skin, still marveling at how soft the boy's flesh was. Then that…_feeling_…came back. His heart pounded and the hand holding Yuma's started to sweat. His stomach churned with an unknown emotion and his whole body became warm and tingly. Astral once again flashed back to the talk Yuma and Akari had, and wondered if that explained what he was feeling. Was he in love with Yuma? Astral smiled to himself as Yuma instinctively tightened his hand around Astral's in his sleep. Yes. Yes, he was in love with Yuma. Astral closed his eyes and absorbed these feelings, and when he opened them again he saw Yuma's beautifully pink eyes staring back at him.

"Astral…?" Yuma whispered sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Astral unwound his hand from Yuma's and rested it against the boys face, stroking his cheek and petting his hair. Yuma's eyes went wide for a second before his expression softened and he smiled.

"What are you doing?" Yuma asked again in a tone that was more playful and curious than demanding.

Astral sighed contently and moved his face closer to Yuma's.

"Yuma," He began quietly. "You are…you…you are so…" The spirit was quarreled by nervousness and the overbearing emotions pulsating through his body.

"…Beautiful." Astral finally said, breathless.

Yuma's eyes widened again as Astral leaned in to press his lips against his own. After a few seconds Yuma relaxed into the kiss. Astral lightly ran his tongue along Yuma's lips. Yuma didn't quite understand what to do but opened his mouth anyway, feeling Astral's tongue run over his teeth and explore around his mouth. Astral finally pulled away and stared down at Yuma with a soft expression. Yuma's mouth was still slightly agape and his cheeks were flushed.

Astral reached his hand back out and ran his hand over Yuma's face again, then trailed it lower to graze his shoulder. He gently pulled the fabric of Yuma's nightshirt lower and ran his fingers over the boy's collarbone, making him shiver slightly.

Yuma shifted his legs as he felt something strange happening in his nether regions. He looked up at Astral and smiled, letting him know it was alright. Astral lifted up Yuma's shirt and ghosted his fingers over Yuma's stomach. The boy's muscles quivered wildly and Yuma moaned quietly. He reached down a hand and grabbed Astral's wrist, moving his hand up higher onto his chest. Astral took the hint and ran his soft, blue fingers over the young boy's nipples as a much loader moan echoed from Yuma's throat. After a few minutes Yuma finally pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Astral took the time to observe him. Yuma's body was by no means muscular as he was still just a young boy, but his reasonably toned flesh and muscles made Astral's heart beat faster. It was then Astral realized that there was a noticeable change in the front of the boy's gray sweatpants. When Astral reached out a hand to touch it, Yuma instinctively pulled back.

"S-Sorry…" Yuma stammered. "I just…well, this is…I've never…"

Astral then remembered the talk Yuma and his sister had. The birds…and the bees. Love. All that nonsense about 'human reproduction' and 'you're too young to understand'.

Astral concluded that Yuma was too young to experience all this, and that perhaps he should wait before going any further.

Yuma interrupted his thoughts by lightly touching his shoulder.

"It's alright, Astral. This is just…the first time I've ever done anything like this. But, it's okay. I trust you."

Astral lightly removed Yuma's hand from his shoulder and kissed it.

"Are you sure? If you are not ready, I am willing to wait."

Yuma shook his head and tightened his fingers around Astral's.

"I'm sure. Just…please be careful?"

Astral nodded and smiled. He moved forward and lightly gripped Yuma by the shoulders and guided him to lay back down in his hammock. Yuma relaxed and flicked his eyes back and forth from Astral's to his pants. Astral, getting the hint, curled his fingers around the waistband of Yuma's gray sweatpants and began to pull them down. Yuma kicked them the rest of the way off and felt his body suddenly heat up. Astral noted that the bulge underneath Yuma's undergarments had grown considerably, and just as he was about to question it, Yuma suddenly answered him.

"It's…something all male humans have. That's all." Yuma did not feel like going into full detail on _that_ subject with Astral just yet.

Astral nodded and asked for permission to remove the offending material. Upon Yuma's nod, he began to slowly relieve Yuma of his boxer shorts and gasped in awe as he saw Yuma's _real_ body for the first time.

"Yuma, you are so beautiful." Astral marveled again, his voice breathy.

Yuma decided to acknowledge the compliment this time. "Thank you."

Astral smiled and hesitantly hovered his hand over Yuma's straining erection.

"Is it alright if I touch you here?" He whispered.

Yuma nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes."

Yuma's entire body jerked as Astral's hand touched him, hesitantly moving up and down the ridged flesh. Yuma's head thrashed back and forth and he was moaning almost constantly. His hands reached out blindly until Astral's unoccupied hand lightly gripped his and calmed him slightly.

Astral briefly stopped his ministrations. "Are you alright?"

Yuma simply nodded as he did not trust his voice at the moment. His hand squeezed Astral's in a death grip as the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensations continued. Yuma's moaning had increased to whining cries as he dug his nails into Astral's palm.

"Astral, please!" He babbled, not sure of what it was that he wanted but he knew that he liked what he was feeling.

Astral's hand began to move faster against the boy's flesh until he felt Yuma pull back slightly.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" He questioned the youth. Yuma was panting and sweating almost uncontrollably.

"U-Use your mouth." Yuma instructed. When he noted Astral's confused gaze, he decided to explain. "I-I've heard that it feels really good."

Astral nodded and lowered his mouth over Yuma. A sharp cry shooting from the boy's throat indicated this was indeed true, and Astral had to gently hold Yuma's hips down to keep him from bucking up. Astral began to suck faster and harder, Yuma's mewling echoing in his ears. He loved the sound of Yuma's sweet, angelic, youthful voice and was delighted that he could cause the boy such pleasure.

Astral suddenly pulled away as he wondered if he himself could experience such pleasure. He knew he did not have a body like Yuma's, but was curious as to if there was a way for him to feel this good as well.

"A-Astral!" He heard Yuma quietly whine. He did not realize that he had left the boy on the edge. Astral gently stroked Yuma's hair with his hand.

"Shh," He began "It is alright, Yuma. I was just…thinking."

Yuma removed Astral's hand from his hair and tried to bring it back down to his throbbing erection but Astral pulled it away. He suddenly positioned himself overtop of Yuma, his legs straddling the young boy's waist. He leaned down so he and Yuma were chest-to-chest and slowly began to slide himself back and forth.

Yuma screamed and bucked up into him, the friction of their bodies together driving him wild. It was then that Astral began to feel an overwhelming tingle in his own body and remembered that this is what he had felt before. The more he moved, the more the feeling increased. Yuma moaned each time Astral grinded his body against him, and Astral couldn't help the cry that escaped him as the feelings in his body grew stronger and more powerful; so powerful that he had to hold himself up on his hands to keep from crushing the boy. Astral continued his ministrations until Yuma suddenly jerked and let out a hoarse shout, something shooting from his body and onto Astral's stomach as the tingling feeling in his own body suddenly stopped.

Astral leaned down and kissed Yuma, petting a hand through the young boy's hair. It was then he noticed that Yuma was crying and he grew concerned.

"Are you alright, Yuma?" He asked urgently, the hand in his hair moving down to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

Yuma inhaled a shaky breath and nodded.

"I love you, too, Astral." He said in response to the comment Astral had made earlier.

Astral smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. Yuma reached out his hands and clung desperately to Astral's back. The two remained this way until Yuma was asleep again, Astral covering him with a blanket before resuming his position of watching over Yuma as he slept.

…

…

Well, there's the lemon! I didn't want to be too graphic about it because, you know, Yuma's just a kid! So, he probably doesn't know that terribly much about sex and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you at my next fic!


End file.
